Revenge Of The Triumvirate
by Spazzeth
Summary: Just something I'm doing in my spare time. Hard to summarize
1. Prologue

We once ruled this world... No one dared challenge us. The few fools that did met an early demise. Our law was absolute. We had seemingly conquered the entire world. We had assumed wrong. We thought we were supreme. Invincible. Gods even. Then the beings known as humans appeared and disrupted our rule. They were unlike anything we had ever faced before. Cunning, they were, and seemed to have limitless resources. We did not know where it was that they had come from. Of the three great rulers, the Triumvirate, Ataxia was that first to fall. We thought the other two of us could hold them off. It was not long before Vehemence fell also. I found myself fighting the war alone. My resources and army were both dwindling. I found myself in a corner, much like a lone rabbit trapped by a pack of wolves. I had no means of escaping, no means of fighting back, no means of victory.  
  
We had been defeated. The seemingly eternal Triumvirate had fallen. We had not anticipated this foe coming against us. We were not prepared.  
  
Soon before my capture, I had found out from a spy how it was that we lost. The few exceptional warriors known as the Legendaries had changed there passive stance to an aggressive stance when they saw the opportunity. One particularly fatal blow was when the two legendary psychics, Mew and Celebi, told the human commander, Solomon, the secret of defeating the Triumvirate.  
  
For you see, we were but spirits roaming this world. I was welcome in neither heaven nor hell, damned to spend eternity here. I wandered without form for sometime until I found another like me. This other being, known as Ataxia, had found that he could possess nonliving objects. Be it either corpses or inanimate objects, we could possess them. Shortly thereafter, we found another like us, Vehemence. We then decided that we could take over the world we were damned to. Thus, the Triumvirate was born.  
  
However, between the two of them, Mew and Celebi had devised a way to seal us away. All they needed was to get to us. That is where Solomon came in. He defeated our armies and isolated us and weakened us so that Mew and Celebi could use there combined powers to seal us away. They separated us as much as they could after that. Ataxia banished to the depths of the seas; Vehemence into the fiery depth of the magma contained in a volcano.  
  
They did not find me to fall so easily. My powers greatly rivaled those of both Mew and Celebi combined. It took several months after Vehemence's banishment for them to finally weaken and capture me. But before they sealed me away, those foolish humans made the mistake of honoring there tradition of allowing a damned person some final words. Both Mew and Celebi greatly protested to this action, but Solomon kept to his traditions nonetheless. With my last few minutes of freedom, I swore that the Triumvirate would have our revenge, and that we would watch in amusement as man's world burned to the ashes where it belongs. With that said, Solomon sealed me away in my mountain tomb.  
  
What no one had known until it was too late is that I had implanted a portion of my spirit into a human. I had found a use for one of those vile creatures. For the human named Saul and his descendants after him would be my eyes and ears to the world. For I knew that one day my powers would once again grow strong enough for me to get out of this cursed imprisonment. I would grow strong enough to influence some foolish group of curious humans to open my chamber and free me. It would be through the descendants of Saul that Diadem would be free; and once I am free again, the world will tremble at the hands of the Triumvirate. 


	2. One's Beginning, Another's End

            High above the region known as Kanto, beyond most clouds, a pink cat-like Pokèmon slumbers inside a transparent pink bubble.  The Pokèmon has long back feet, short forearms, and a slender tail that was almost twice as long as the Pokèmon was tall.  The Pokèmon has been in this state of deep slumber for some time now.  Even in the cold of the upper atmosphere, Mew remains warm in the transparent pink bubble in which it slumbers.  _Mew, you must awaken.  There are preparations to be made, for it is the time for fate to manifest itself._  When Mew received the psychic message, he lazily opened his eyes.  With a yawn, Mew stretched its limbs as the bubble dissolved.  _Already Celebi has determined the time of the awakening?  _Mew thought.  _Not only that, but found the descendant of Solomon.  I wonder for how long I have slept._  After stretching and pondering these things, Mew flew down to the Earth below.

-------------------------------------

            It was just barely past dawn in the small town known as Cyan.  The sunlight was creeping through the leaves of the surrounding forests.  Cyan was one of those small towns where everyone knew each other.  All the buildings were the natural wood brown of the material of which they were made.  The roads were not paved, for the citizens saw no need for the added pollution from automobiles.  The only vehicles that came through Cyan were the delivery trucks to the grocery store and hardware store.

            At the center of the town stood a two-story building, which was painted as a mural for the most part, much like the forest around the town.  On the front, above the double doors, "Town Hall" was painted.

            Around the town hall were several shops that from a circle around it.  Here one could find and purchase a great number of things.  At Thomas' Hardware, one could find what you need for do it yourself projects.  The store contained anything you would need, from nails, to screws, to tape, to carpenter pencils.  Next to Thomas' was the town grocer, where one could buy any food items that would be needed.  Outside the grocery store, was an ad that read, "Try Brock's Pokèmon food, specially formulated to help your Pokèmon grow strong!"  Across from these stores, on the other side of the town hall, were several small shops.  There were your small everyday shops, such as a barber, where most people went to get the latest news and gossip; then there was the beauty salon, where the women went to meet and chat; and other stores.  One in particular stood out, it was quite larger than the rest of them.  On the front, it had painted: "Dr. Burton, We fix what ails you."  In front of the store was a sign reading: "Now treating Pokèmon."  

            Outside the band of shops was a school, and beyond that was the residential area.  The houses were nothing fancy, most of them two bedroom and one bath.  Then they also had one main room, which was half the house.  This room usually had a dining room area and a kitchen area.  The dining area usually was also where the residents of the house would watch TV and such.  The kitchens had all the usual things, a sink, a refrigerator, a stove with a microwave above it, etc.  The outside of the houses was the natural wood brown like the rest of the buildings in Cyan.

            There were not many places left in the region where the people and the Pokèmon lived in harmony, but Cyan was one of these places.  Pidgey were chirping in the trees happily as they awaited the Caterpie and Weedle to come out.  The grass-types were coming out of their various hiding places.  Oddish were coming out of patches of grass, Bellsprout were coming from their garden hiding spots.  These Pokèmon were allowed to stay in these places because it benefited the owners of the gardens or the lawns.  When the Oddish or Bellsprout left their spot, the soil around it would be more nutritious and fertile.  At the edge of some yards, there were leftovers that Rattata and a few Raticate were eating and taking back into the forests.

            Inside the houses, townsfolk were waking, some of which were being woken by their Pokèmon.  Parents were cooking breakfast and sending their Pokèmon in to wake their children.  The Pokèmon would then help the kids get dressed and such. 

            "Shroom!  Shroom!  Mish!" shouted a Pokèmon as it hopped up and down on top of its sleeping trainer.  The Pokèmon was mostly round, with the top half covered in a hat-like mushroom.  Almost hidden under the mushroom was a green body, with two short, stubby legs.  The end of the mushroom was loose and flapped like a skirt as the Pokèmon hopped.

            "Ok, ok.  I hear ya Shroomish.  I'm getting up," said the boy as he picked up the Pokèmon and set it on the floor.  He has shoulder-length dark-brown hair that was a mess as he sat up and glanced at the clock with his hazel eyes.  The morning sunlight filtered thru his window as he read the clock that was sitting on a lamp stand next to his bed.  _7:27__…  Grams should be up by now too.  I wonder what she's cooking for breakfast today... _ He then stood up and stretched.  He stood at roughly 5'10" and had an average build.  His bedroom was very minimalistic.  The bed was in one corner with a small table next to it holding a digital clock and a lamp.  Opposite the bed was a closet, where the boy was now standing getting dressed.

            "Shroom!  Shroom!  Shroom!  Shroom!  Shroom!"  Shroomish was yelling as it impatiently jumped up and down at the door.  It was obviously very anxious to get out to the kitchen.

            "You're rather impatient today," the boy said as he walked to the door and opened it.  The moment the door opened, Shroomish dashed out and into the main room of the house, followed by its trainer.

            "Good morning, Zach," said an elderly woman that was at the stove cooking some breakfast, "You too Shroomish."  Shroomish had run up to her and had a big smile on its face as it rubbed against her leg and took in the smell of the cooking food.  Grams was a very gentle looking woman in her mid-70s.  She stood about 5', with her white hair in neat curls.  She was wearing blue jeans with a light blue shirt as she turned off the stove and put an omelet from the frying pan onto a plate on the counter.  "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she walked to the table where Zach was seated on the other side of the room. 

            "I slept alright, no weird dreams tonight.  Then Shroomish decided to wake me up in his playful manner."  Zach was wearing black cargo shorts with a light gray t-shirt.

            The main room, which they were in, was quite large seeing as how it had to serve the most purpose on them all.  The one room was the kitchen, dining room, and living area all in one.  The kitchen was on one side, and it had all the appliances one would need.  There was the stove, the refrigerator, a microwave above the stove, and cabinets lining that wall slightly over eye level.  On the side Zack was on, there was a small round table, with three seats.  Against the walls, there were shelves with miscellaneous pictures and other knick-knacks.  On the front wall of the room, there was a couch and a TV stand containing a 19" TV.  

            "Thomas called a little while ago," Grams informed Zach as she placed the omelet on the table in front of him, "he told me to tell you that he got the part in from Silph."  She lifted Shroomish onto the table and set a bowl of Pokèmon food next to him.  "Shroomish seems to like this new brand.  I believe it was made by the Pewter City gym leader."  

            Zach usually likes the omelets his grandmother cooked for him.  Usually by now, he would be almost finished with his breakfast.  Today, however, was different; he had a strange feeling about today, he felt like he should have stayed in bed.  He quickly dismissed these thoughts.  _I have too much to do today to be sleeping, _he thought to himself, _I can finally fix my Pokèdex now that the communications chip came in from Silph._

            While pondering these things, Zach had been just poking his omelet with his fork.  Grams picked up his plate, causing his to jab the table.  "You must be quite anxious to get your Pokèdex fixed, you barely ate anything."  Grams said in her kind and gentle voice. 

            "Yeah, I guess so."  Zach replied.  "Thing is, though, that even when it's fixed, once it scans the network for my trainer number it's going to see that is needs reactivation."  He really wanted the Pokèdex to be fixed, but he didn't like leaving Grams alone.  He has put off traveling for the Kanto league for 6 years now.  Since he was ten, Zach has had his trainer card, but he has been afraid to leave his grandmother alone.  

            "You never know, it might not need it," Grams was obviously trying to cheer him up.  However much she liked his company, Grams did not like the idea of her keeping him from his journey.  She had even had Zach's uncle in Hoenn send a Shroomish over to encourage Zach to leave.  "Thomas should be open by now, why don't you head on over there?"  Grams questioned as she walked over to the sink with the dishes.

            "Will you be alright with me gone?"

            "Of course I'll be alright.  You need to worry about me less often.  You're a grown boy; you shouldn't have to be bogged down with having to take care of your grandmother.  Besides, I have Shroomish here to help me should I need it."  At the sound of its name, Shroomish turned towards Grams with a big smile on its face.

            Zach got up and walked to the door.  "Alright, I'll be back in a little while," and with that Zach put on the backpack that was on the floor next to he door and walked out.

            The house Zach and his grandmother lived in was different from the rest of the houses in Cyan.  Instead of being that natural wood-brown of the other houses, it was painted like the town hall.  Even the windows were painted.  All around the house were gardens for the grass-types to play and live in.  Oddish and Gloom were playing on one side, and Bellsprout and Weepinbell on the other.  Zach watched them for a minute before mounting his bike.  With a sigh, he rode off towards town, unaware of the green fairy-like Pokèmon watching him from the forest.  

            _Fate is a harsh thing at times.  This day will be hard on the boy, but it is necessary if he is to prevent war and destruction.  I just hope Mew has awoken.  Only he can find the legendary bird trio of this region.  Once Mew returns, I may return to Johto to find the wandering dog trio._  The protector of the forests, Celebi, looked up to the heavens. _ I only hope we can stop them before they destroy too much of this world._  She then flew back into the forest.

            When Zach reached the park that encircled the town hall, it was bustling with people and their Pokèmon.  Most of the Pokèmon there were native to the Kanto region.  There were few from the neighboring Johto region, and a couple from the distant Hoenn region.  Most people were having their Pokèmon help them with their various tasks, but some were showing off with them.  One that caught his eye was getting a good deal of attention; it was moistly white, with some red and blue markings on his lower body.  Its head had three spikes on it, its feet had two toes, and it had short stubby arms.  It was showing off how well it flied with its small wings and how shiny its coat was.  Zach recognized the Pokèmon as Togetic, the evolution of Togepi.  He was impressed mostly by the fact that its trainer had gotten it to evolve; for he had read that they were one of the most difficult to raise Pokèmon.  Zach's observations were cut short by several townspeople walking up to him, asking him for tips for caring for their Pokèmon.  Although he was not an avid trainer, Zach knew almost more than anyone else did in the town how to care for Pokèmon.  In the four years that he has had Shroomish, it has been one of the best-looking Pokèmon in the town.

            After answering the people's questions, Zach walked into Thomas' Hardware Store.  The owner, whose name was obviously Thomas, was sitting on a stool behind the counter reading through a Silph Co. catalog as Zach walked in.  Thomas was a middle-aged man, his light brown hair was receding a bit in the front, and his brown eyes were reading the catalog through a pair of glasses.

            Thomas looked up to see who had come in his shop.  "Ah, Zach, how good to see you.  The part you ordered came in."  He got up and walked into the back.  Zach noticed that Thomas was wearing his usual blue jeans with a white t-shirt tucked into them.  Thomas returned from the back of the store with a small box that had "FRAGILE" stamped on it.

            "Yeah, Grams told me you called this morning," Zach replied as Thomas placed the box on the counter.  Zach opened the box and pulled out a small plastic bag out of the sea of packing foam.  Inside the bag was a small computer chip that was about the size of a thumbnail.  Zach took the chip out of the bag and examined it closely.  "This looks like it'll fit…"  He said as he a Pokèdex out of his bag.

            "Silph has been releasing some interesting products lately.  Of course, as usual, it's difficult for an average person such as us to afford.  Ever since they got that new president, their prices have been insane."  While Thomas was saying this, Zach had unscrewed and removed the back of the red book-like device.

            "I've noticed that too," Zach popped the chip into its spot before replacing that back, "I heard rumors that the new president has had ties to Team Rocket in the past."  Once he finished screwing the Pokèdex back together, he turned it over.  "Well, here goes nothing," he nervously said as he pulled a plastic tab out of the Pokèdex and opened it.

            The red device beeped a couple times before it started talking.  "Welcome to Pokèdex version three, please wait while I connect to the main network," the computerized voice declared.  "Connection active, all parts verified.  You are now the owner of an authentic Pokèdex.  Please insert your trainer card so I can verify your registration."  After Zach did this, the Pokèdex let out a couple beeps.  "Zacheriah O'Donnell, I am sorry to announce that your trainer card needs reactivation.  Please report to the nearest reactivation location and try again."  With that, the device shut off.

            "Well, that sucks.  The nearest place I can think of where you can get a free reactivation is Pallet Town," Thomas said as he threw away the box that had contained the chip.

            "Doesn't surprise me, I've had the thing for six years now—" Zach was interrupted by a boy slightly older than himself running into the store.

            "Zach!  Come quick, it's your grandma, something's wrong!"  The boy exclaimed before both he and Zach dashed out of the store.

            _Every new beginning must come from something else's end…_


	3. Shroomish's First Battle

            Zach was not at the funeral for very long.  He never liked funerals, for they made him feel uneasy.  Several people gave him their condolences, but he left before everyone that was there could.  Immediately when he got home he starting packing his bags.  

            "Shroom?" the walking mushroom sadly let out a low call as he walked into the bedroom where Zach was packing.

            "I know you'll miss it here Shroomish, but we can't stay.  When things like this happen, you can't dwell in the past.  However hard it may be, you have to move on."  Zach had finished packing his bag as he spoke.  He then walked to the doorway, with Shroomish at his side.  Thoughts and memories ran through his mind.  He thought of all the good and bad times he has had in this house.  "Farewell, old friend."  With that, he turned off the main breaker for the house and walked out side.

            Thomas was leaning against the fence at the end of the walkway when Zach walked out.  He was still dressed form the funeral, wearing a nice black suit, his graying light-brown hair was neatly combed to the side.

            "So you're finally leaving…" 

            "Yeah.  I have nothing else holding me here, so I might as well."  Zach was wearing black cargo jeans, with a dark blue t-shirt.

            "Won't be the same here without you; you're a big part of this community, Zach.  You've always been there when people needed help.  You've also always been the person to turn to when people needed advice with caring for there Pokèmon, and if it weren't for you, there wouldn't be the small Pokèmon Center here."

            "They'll find someone else to turn to for help once I'm gone.  Besides, I'll come back to visit every once in a while."  There was a brief silence as the two leaned against the fence.  They were both watching Shroomish as it played with a group of Oddish in one of the gardens.

            "It's hard to believe that she's gone," Thomas decided to beak the awkward silence.

            "Yeah…"  Zach started to reminisce about when he first moved to Cyan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The black rain clouds were slowly moving in on Cyan from beyond the forests.  A dark blue car was parked in from of Annabelle O'Donnell's house.  Inside the house, three adults were sitting at the table.

            "Thanks for volunteering for watching Zach for us while we go on this research trip," the only man at the table said.  He was slightly over six feet tall and looked quite tough.  Despite his outward look, however, he had a very gentle tone to his voice.  His jet-black hair was slicked back in order to keep it off his face.

            "Tony and I should only be gone for a week or two.  We're just going down to the Sea Foam Islands to study some odd occurrences that have been going on down there."  A woman sitting to the right of the man was the next to speak.  She was not much older than the man, who was apparently her husband.  She was about five and a half feet tall and her light brown ponytail was about half way down her back,

            "Do try to have some fun and relaxation while you're down there, Audrey.  You two are always working, you need a nice vacation or a second honeymoon."  The third woman was a woman in her early sixties.  She was about five feet tall, and had the same light brown hair as her daughter, except hers was graying.  She was sitting across form the couple.

            "After this trip we're going to take a vacation to Fuchsia City," Tony replied.  His brown eyes looked out the window at a boy that was playing with some Oddish and Rattata.

            "Alright, just be careful.  Zach and I will be fine here until you get back."  Annabelle assured them when she saw the way her daughter and son-in-law looked at their son.

            "We must be going now; I want to try to get back to Saffron before this storm gets too bad."  Audrey spoke before the three of them got up and walked outside.  "Zach, honey, we're leaving now."

            The five foot-two boy ran up to them, his medium length brown hair being blown about in the wind, which was picking up a bit.  "Alright, have fun down in the Islands.  I'll be sure to take care of Grams for you while you're gone."  The couple hugged and kissed their son before walking towards their car.  Zach and his grandmother went inside once Audrey and Tony got in their car.

            "You sure this is best for him?"  Tony, who was in the driver's seat, asked of a green and white fairy that was in the back seat, looking at it from the rearview mirror.

            "Yes, it will work out for the better in the long run," replied Celebi as she looked through the window at the house.  "I will make sure he is safe until he is ready.  You have nothing to worry about."  Celebi teleported out of the car.

            "I hope she knows what she's doing."  Audrey was obviously worried about what Celebi had in mind.

            "I trust Celebi, she's never put us down a path yet, and why would she start now?"  Tony knew it was almost pointless to argue with his stubborn wife, but he also knew that whatever Celebi had in mind was for the better.

            "I don't know…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Zach let out a long sigh.  "After seven years of leaving here, I'm finally leaving…"

            "I know you'll keep in though.  Maybe even visit once you get famous."  Thomas had an optimistic tone in his voice.  "Oh yeah, before I forget, I got you a little 'going away' present."  He pulled a small box out of the basket on his bike and handed the box to Zach.

            "A present?  Thanks," expressed Zach as he took the small book-sized box and opened it.  Inside, was a book-like devise that resembled a Pokèdex.  On the front, it had a pokèball symbol on it, and wrapped around the symbol were the words "Devon Corporation."

            "It's called a PokèNav.  My brother who lives in Hoenn sent it to me," Thomas told Zach, "It was made by a company kind of like Silph.  It has a digital map of the region."

            "That should come in handy.  Thanks; not just for this, but for everything that you've done for me throughout the years."  Zach opened the front pocket of his bag.  Contained in this pocket were several compressed pokèballs and the red Pokèdex.  As he put the PokèNav away, a well-dressed man walked up to him and Thomas.

            "Hello there, young man," the man called as he approached.  He was wearing a very nice navy blue business suite, and a matching top hat covering his balding gray head.

            "Hello," Zach replied, recognizing the man, "You're that man that had the Togetic."

            "Yes, that would be me," the man chuckled.  "The name's Harold," he shook hands with them.  "I couldn't help but notice how well groomed and taken care of your Shroomish was."

            "Thanks, he's been my only Pokèmon for five years, so I've had plenty of time with him.  He's not trained for battle yet though" 

            "Neither is my Togetic."  Harold paused as he got an idea, "Say, why don't we have a practice battle.  It can be between two Pokèmon that have been raised for looks rather than strength."

            "Alright!  I accept you're challenge!  Hey Shroomish, we're going to have a battle!"

            The two trainers took their positions facing each other, roughly fifty feet apart.  Shroomish ran to its position in front of its trainer while Harold threw a red and white sphere into the air.  The sphere popped open, shooting out a white light, then fell back into its owner's hand.  The white light shot to the ground and formed into the familiar ostrich Pokèmon.

            "Toge?  Tic toge?"  The Pokèmon was unsure of what her trainer wanted her to do, seeing as this was not a pageant hall.

            "Togetic, we're going to have a battle.  This is just for fun though, so don't get too stressed over it," Harold informed his beloved Pokèmon.

            "This will be an unofficial Pokèmon match between Togetic and Shroomish.  Both appear to be ready, so let the match begin!"  Thomas shouted as he took his position in the middle of the two, off to the side.

            "Shroomish!  Tackle it!"

            "Counter with your own tackle, Togetic!"

            The two Pokèmon dashed at each other and clashed in the center of the battleground.  They exchanged several tackles before Harold saw that Togetic was starting to lose, since it had a less concentration of body mass.

            "Togetic, hover above it and dive tackle it!"

            "Tic" the ostrich chirped and nodded.  It didn't even have to flap its small wings to get itself off the ground, where it hovered out of Shroomish's reach.  It then started to dive down at the mushroom, who could do nothing but dodge or take the hits.  Togetic took about six passes at Shroomish before Zach noticed something; the pouches at the end of Shroomish's mushroom were noticeably larger than normal.

            "Just a bit longer Shroomish"

            "Togetic, lets finish this.  Make this next tackle count!"  Harold saw that he hat this match in the bag, and wanted to finish it quickly.  His Pokèmon flew to the side of the field opposite of her opponent and started flapping her wings furiously as she darted towards her opponent.

            "Wait for it…"  Zach called out.  Shroomish did exactly as his trainer commanded and stood his ground.  

"SHROO!!!"  The mushroom was hit hard by the flying ostrich.  The moment that Togetic hit Shroomish, however, his pouches burst open, sending out a cloud of spores.

            When the spores settled, both Pokèmon were standing glaring at each other, both breathing heavily from the attack.  

            "To..."  The ostrich cried as she fell to the ground, paralyzed.

            "Togetic is paralyzed and thus unable to battle!  Shroomish is the winner!"  Thomas announced.

            "Nicely played, lad," Harold admitted as he returned his fallen Pokèmon to her pokèball, "I did not anticipate that effect spore to have as much of an effect as it did."  He walked to Zach and extended hi hand, "I was defeated fair and square.  You knew what your Pokèmon was capable of preciously."

            Zach shook his hand, "Your Togetic has a lot of potential.  I got the feeling from it that it would go into any situation by your side.  I hope that someday we meet again, except with full teams."

            "Indeed.  I wish you the best of luck on your journeys."  Harold looked over at Shroomish, who was happily rejoicing his victory with some Oddish, "I would not be surprised if you won the Indigo Tournament someday."

            "Just remember us if you ever do," Thomas chimed in, "And you will always be welcome here in Cyan, should you need a place to rest."

            "Thank you both for your support and good wishes.  I've got to go now, though."  Zach put his backpack on and placed Shroomish in the basket of his bike.

            "'Till we meet again," Harold said as he tipped his hat.

            "Goodbye, for now."  With that, Zach rode off towards Pallet Town.  Once there, he will get his Trainer's Card reactivated and head off to fulfill his destiny.


End file.
